The Plan
by Syckness
Summary: Beginning my attempt at a maiko fanfic... Yeah... Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

A handsome young man with a dreadful scar stares at the ceiling of a spacious and luxurious bedchamber, uncomfortable on the fluffy pillows and soft mattress

He sighs, lonely, when he hears somebody stop by his doorway. The late teen sits up cautiously, only to see a beautiful girl with raven hair and pail skin frowning at the doorway.

"Mai?" He breathed. The girl started to turn away. "Mai! Wait! I need to talk to you!" He cried, hastily jumping out of bed. The girl sniffed. "You dont trust me. You don't like me."

" No! Mai please!" But she was already turning away. Mai disappeared into thin air. "Mai? Mai! Wait! I love you!"

Firelord Zuko bolted awake. He was shaking, but soon calmed himself. He sighed, and flopped back down onto the small bed in the simple chambers of his fire nation warship. It had been the fourth night in a row of the same nightmare; as determined as he was to find his mother, the departure of his girlfriend, Mai, still haunted his dreams. Zuko just wished he could see her again and be given the chance to apologize for not trusting her enough, but he didn't know if Mai would forgive him- She wasn't some easy girl who just gave in to whatever he said, Mai was tough, stubborn, intelligent, and independent.

He had devoted much energy into figuring out an effective way to beg her forgiveness and bring them back together, for he didn't know if he could survive without her for much longer.

The ringing of a bell snapped him out of his daydreaming, but the ever present beautiful lady with the buns in her hair and the deadly projectiles in her hands sat on the edge of his mind and refused to leave,

Zuko put on fresh robes and cleared up his appearance as best he could before going above deck. Although attendants were usually assisting him and constantly asking what they could do to fulfill his every need, Zuko liked taking care of himself. He had temporarily dismissed most of his servants and staff for this quest to find his mother. It made him feel happy, just like the old times of traveling with the Avatar and friends and times spent with his Uncle Iroh. He had taken care of himself... okay, not great, but still, he had survived!

Now with the responsibility of an entire nation, plus helping the creation of a new republic, made it harder for him to do things like going on pleasurable outings with old friends. The time of his banishment he had so resented before made him smile now. If only he had been able to spend more time with Mai...

"Firelord!" A sharp voice called, getting Zuko's attention. "Captain Shiet?" Replied Zuko politely. "We will arrive in the Earth Kingdom shortly!" The burly man saluted, then returned to ordering the crew around. Zuko hid a sigh. He missed traveling with friends who called him "zuko" and made jokes at his expense. But you couldn't have everything, he frowned.

Zuko surveyed the deck, then his stomach growled loudly and embarrassingly. Luckily, none of the crew seemed to notice. Hand on his stomach, Zuko hurriedly retreated down the stairs to get some food.

When he saw his breakfast (especially the meat), his mouth began to water. Sternly, he told himself to stop being so hungry and ridiculous- there were starving people put there! Still, Zuko couldn't help but eye the food longingly. Suddenly, something hit him and he shook his head frantically as if to clear his mind of thoughts of food... He hoped he wasn't turning into Sokka.

First official fanfic... Hope you like it! r&r please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

Mai sharpened the little steel throwing star in her hand, honing its edge to perfection. The activity gave her something to do, but she was still bored and uneasy. She had heard news of the near-death of Firelord Zuko (he was luckily saved by the avatar outside Yu Dao) and his latest crusade to find his mother, she couldn't help but hope he was okay, no matter how much her mind struggled to hide and crush the fact.

Mai sighed. She was sure she would get over him sooner or later, after all, he hadn't even been able to trust her! Se continued sharpening the edge of the star, the sharp grating sound a comfortable distraction from inner chaos.

Her work was interrupted by a much too cheery warrior in a green dress and, in Mai's opinion, way too much make-up. "Mai!" cried the happy girl. "Ty lee", Mai frowned, hiding her pleasure at seeing her friend. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Ty Lee rushed over to her side. "Ty Lee, we had dinner together only two nights ago", Mai sighed again.

"Oh.. Well it feels like so long to me! I was missing you! We kyoshi warriors haven't had much to do since Zuko left and Suki went on a vacation with Sokka... Isn't it so romantic!" Ty Lee sighed a completely different kind of sigh than than the ones Mai wanted to release.

"I thought you liked the water tribe boy" commented Mai in a bored voice. Ty Lee shook her head. "I ought he was cute, but it was just a fling. Plus, he and Suki are totally adorable!" Ty Lee tilted her pretty face to one side and frowned. "You look even more depressing than usual. Are you missing Zuko?"

Ty Lee babbled on, oblivious to Mai's stormy face. She still had no idea about the split... "We broke up", growled Mai through gritted teeth. She stood up and left abruptly, pushing the throwing star into the folds of her robe. As she strode down the hallway, she could hear Ty Lee's astonished voice asking questions. "What? Why? B-but you were so cuuuuute..." Couldn't the girl just see that Mai didn't want to give answers!

As soon as the scathing comment came to her head, Mai felt a slight twinge of guilt. She was just upset, well... Jealous of Ty Lee's innocence and happiness... Mai didn't feel happy at all. She was bored, sad, and lonely. She also had a hollow feeling of betrayal in the pit of her stomach, which she couldn't push away.

Mai needed something to get her mind off of the break up. Then, she could resume being cold, stoic, and independent. Maybe Zuko had been holding her back, and she was better off without him.

As Mai went to pack, she considered this thought. But as much as she wanted it to be true, she couldn't believe it...

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer! Its hard for me though, with my short attention span haha

Zuko stared at the list in his hand. He sat at the mahogany table, staring intently at the parchment. The firelord frowned, then scribbled over what he had just wrote. The paper read:

Azula

Fire Sages

Council

Uncle Iroh

The first three names on the list were scribbled over darkly, but it was possible to make out what they said.

Zuko was on his way to Ba Sing Se to visit his uncle for information about his mother. He was stumped, he didn't know who could tell him anything about his mother and Uncle Iroh always seemed to have an inspiring anecdote or a wise thought that could prompt him in his search. Zuko let out a frustrated growl. His mother could be anywhere!

The young ruler stopped to think and asked himself the same question for the 63rd time. "If I was an exiled fire nation noble, where would I go?"

His most likely guess was the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps the Fire Nation Colonies... No. As much as a sweet reminder of home and an easy way to slide into a halfway familiar community, there was sure to be some mayor or governor who was acquainted with the royal family. So a big city where she could blend in? A small town in the middle of nowhere? Somehow, small town would be too suspicious. Yet big city could attract attention...

"Arghh!" yelled Zuko, vocally venting out his frustration. How was he supposed to find his mother! Taking deep breaths, Zuko tried to calm down. In thru the nose, out thru the mouth...

The Firelord couldn't help but wonder what each of his friends would do in this situation. Aang would probably search relentlessly, peacefully traveling the world and never giving up. Katara would probably go behind the scenes and do some manipulating or threatening to get information, and Toph would probably... Toph would probably not even bother looking. But Sokka... Sokka was a plan guy! He might offer up a reward! Or at least make the search public. Zuko smiled. But if that didn't work... Azula would threaten to destroy the world if someone didn't hand over their mother. And Ozai would set some sort of trap with Zuko as the bait. Zuko didn't want to be like his father or sister, so he pushed those ideas aside. What about Mai... The pretty girl with the porcelain skin and the beautiful eyes rolled her eyes at his vain attempts on the edge of his mind.

Zuko banged his head. He needed to focus on his search, not on his... Not his girlfriend anymore... Zuko sighed.

He slumped over on the desk, tired though it was only 10 o'clock. Pretty soon, Zuko felt himself drifting...

"Firelord!" Zuko jerked himself up and awake. To his embarrassment, Captain Shiet was watching him with a faintly amused expression from the doorway. "We are almost to the port, my lord... We will arrive in Omashu shortly, and there, an imperial war balloon is waiting. From there you and a select few guards will fly to Ba Sing Se..." These days, war balloons were used as modes of transportation rather than destructive flying vehicles.

The innovation gave Zuko inspiration; not everything from the war had to be bad. He stood up, brushing himself off and trying not to show his mortification at being caught sleeping when work was needed to be done. "Thank you, captain", Zuko bowed respectfully, palm meeting fist the traditional fire nation way, and the Captain returned the bow before leaving.

The young firelord gathered his belongings in a pack with the fire nation insignia on it, then sat on the bed and sighed. Part of him wanted to ditch the guards and go find his mother by himself, a proper adventure and a relief from his position. He actually kind of missed his time of banishment, traveling as an ordinary citizen. It had been hard, but not nearly as hard as being firelord. And he had seen a lot...

Zuko stood up and left the quarters without looking back. It was time to go to Ba Sing Se to see a very special and wise tea lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

Admittedly, Katara was pretty surprised when Mai showed up in Ba Sing Se at the house that she and Aang were staying in while working with Earth King Kuiei to form a solution to their problem. Zuko had gone to search for his mother, and had a young firenation representative delegating in his place. Katara assumed that Mai would have gone searching with Zuko. Her arrival was not an unpleasant surprise, though. It wasn't like she disliked the pale girl, it was just that they weren't very close.

"Mai! What are you doing here in Ba Sing Se?" asked Katara in a friendly voice. "Mai?" Aang poked his head out from the next room, where he sitting in a pile of papers, groaning. The young avatar was having a hard time working; he had to help and had a duty to read the reports in front of him, he was only twelve. His birthday was just a minth away, though.

Mai shifted awkwardly. "Um... Hi Aang, Katara... I didn't have much to do back home, so I came for a visit... Just to look around, see if I can be useful." She only had a small pack strung onto her back, and seemed light with her belongings. However, Katara could make out the faint outline of her holsters under her sleeves. Metal knives... Not so light. Katara could see that the knife thrower was uncomfortable and that something was bothering her. "Why don't you come on in, Mai. We have plenty of room."

Mai let a soft smile come to her lips and stepped gracefully under the threshold. The waterbender, filling up with hospitable excitement, led her to the table surrounded by cushions, all green, brown, and gold. As the red-clad noble sat down, she clashed with the muted colors of the furniture. "It looks quite odd" thought Katara, though she kept the thought to herself and fetched some tea from the little kitchen.

When she returned, Mai thankfully accepted the tea, sipping it thoughtfully. "So, what's up?" Asked Katara, eager to make conversation. "Nothing, I just got bored..." Katara nodded with understanding. "I get it... You should take a look around here, its a great city. In addition, the Jasmine Dragon is on a roll; everyone loves it. You should go!" Mai stiffened a little at the last part. "Maybe I will..." She smiled, but it was strained and did not reach her eyes. Katara noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked. Mai feigned a look of confusion, but Katara saw right through it. "You can tell me..." She wheedled. The reserved girl started to glare, then stopped herself. "It's nothing..." Usually, Katara didn't push stuff like this, but she thought it would do Mai some good to talk. "Spill it, I wont say a word, I promise." Katara stood up and closed the doors so Aang couldn't hear a potential girl time conversation.

When she turned around, expectant expression gracing her face, Mai sighed. Katara's eyes held her gaze as the younger girl re seated herself. The eye contact didn't waver as Mai began to spill, starting with Zuko's suspicious behavior, and edning with her current situation. When the noble finished, Katara let out a breath. "Wow..." She paused, struggling to put her thoughts into words. "Every relationship goes through ups and downs... Uh..." Katara tried to work things in favor of her firebending friend. "I know it seems bad but Zuko was going through a hard time. I doubt he wanted not to trust you, it's just that I don't even know if he could trust himself-" In a surprising burst of passion, the placid girl in front of her interrupted with a fire trademark to her nation. "But he didn't trust ME! I was there for him because I know I could have helped his judgement if he HAD trusted me! And it's no excuse. He trusted his traitorous, vile, father, Firelord Ozai, went to him for help, when I was right there! I had never betrayed him or stopped caring! But I was utterly disregarded!" Mai was breathing hard and her eyes were shining with the threat of... tears? Mai's emotionless composure was slipping... Katara knew she was taking the break up hard. Not knowing what else to do, the water tribe peasant slid over to the other side of the table and wrapped the broken fire nation noble in a warm, comforting hug.

i know this was a little awkward, but im working on it! I wanted Katara and Mai to get to know each other a little more... But Mai seems a little weak here... I know shes strong so i'll toughen her up later :)


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

Mai sat alone in the room that Katara had graciously allowed her to stay in. Mai had planned on going to an inn nearby, but it was much more comfortable here. The knife thrower was embarrassed and horrified; her stone mask had nearly fallen off in front of friendly acquaintance during a simple recollection. Why did she even care? Firelord Zuko was just a part of her past, she had a great future ahead. But before the conversation with the pretty waterbender, Mai hand't even recognized her feelings about the situation. In truth, she was ashamed to admit that she was heartbroken. Except the heart was merely an organ and did not think or feel at all... it just kept a person alive...

Stupid! Mai rolled her eyes derisively. She was getting sentimental. Hadn't she travelled to Ba Sing Se to avoid this? She began sharpening a stiletto emotionlessly, determined to regain her impassive calm and composure. The familiar action helped her reconnect with her familiar self. Mai liked familiar Mai, because after being put down for her whole life, familiar Mai was a life line and a reminder... Detachment was the safest route in the journey of life.

The knock on the door kicked Mai out of her thoughts. "Mai! I'm going to run some errands while Aang meets with the earth king. Wanna come?" Katara's voice was so upbeat, at that moment it reminded Mai of her best friend Ty Lee. "I don't see why not", Mai heaved a sigh before getting up and following Katara out the door. A distraction would be welcome, and, of course, being a lady (mai snorted quietly) she wouldn't want to disappoint her hostess.

The pair walked through the upper ring, the warm sun pleasant but not too hot. Mai noticed a little self consciously that she was the only one wearing Red. It was a drastic contrast to all the brown and green. After stopping by a couple nice shops and walking through a scenic park, Mai turned to Katara frankly stated, "you always take this many detours to do your errands?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Katara blushed and shifted. "No... But I thought it would be nice to take a self guided tour of the city since we have nothing better to do" Mai almost smiled. She was pleased, some time together would allow her to get to know the strong water tribe girl.

Almost unintentionally, the two of them wandered into the lower ring of the city, exploring the market. Mai spent a while admiring knives in a weapons shop, causing the owner to gulp when she drew up her sleeves to compare one knife to the many projectiles strapped to her forearms. Amused, Mai made sure to seemingly accidentally lift the edge of her skirt, revealing more holsters at her ankles when leaving the shop. Outside, Katara cracked up. "That was good!" She snickered. "You should have seen the look on his face!" Mai smiled genuinely. It had been fun, and a welcome diversion from thoughts of Zu... No. She wasn't even going to think the name.

As the sun began to set, the girls made their way up to the upper ring, where they decided to stop by the Jasmine Dragon. Mai felt a little awkward about seeing his uncle, but the man was friendly enough and hopefully wouldn't make a big deal over their arrival. However, as they were approaching, they spotted fire nation royal guards outside the cozy tea shop's doors.

He was here?! Mai felt a brief flicker of panic. She cursed under her breath. She should have know he would come to see his uncle. How foolish of her. Katara glanced knowingly from the Jasmine Dragon to Mai. "Maybe its better if we get tea at home", the waterbender put an arm around other girl and steered her in the opposite direction. Mai obliged, straightening and smiling.

She had had a great day with a new friend; no need to ruin it now.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

Zuko surveyed his uncle's tea shop. It was a beautiful place, friendly and lit so that a fiery yellow bathed the traditional browns and greens. Only a suit of red armor stood out from the color scheme of the room, harshly glinting under the lights. Zuko knew the suit all too well. It was his armor from the time he had spent in exile searching for the avatar.

It was strange to see it again, on display as a historical artifact. Strange, knowing that his clothes would become relics as time went on. Because he was firelord... He would get back to the business of being just that after he found his mother, but something in Zuko felt he could not obtain complete peace of mind and confidence until he discovered her and what had happened to her.

His Uncle Iroh was busy making a pot of tea and some little cakes to accompany it. Zuko wanted to talk right away, but he knew his uncle would not be rushed, so he tried to be patient. It was hard.

As if reading his mind, the Dragon of the West smiled and said, "patience, my nephew." Zuko smiled sheepishly. What would have angered him a mere year ago made him happy now. Sometimes, even though he was the firelord and a hero of the 100-year War, he felt like a little kid. In a sense, he was one; just turning seventeen in two months. However, though he didn't know it, mentally, Zuko was far beyond his years.

Finally, Iroh sat down across from his nephew at a sturdy mahogany table and began to pour him tea. "What is it that you wish to talk about, nephew?" Zuko wasted no time. "I am looking for my mother... And I wanted to know if you had any leads? Ideas?" The young man accepted the tea and sipped while his uncle tilted his head in slow and solemn thought.

"I don't know if it is wise to go looking for Princess Ursa..." Zuko stared incredulously at his uncle. "What?!" His mouth dropped open, aghast. "But... Uncle! You know that... I need to find her! She's my mother and I need to know what happened to her! I want to see her again..." The older firebender waited patiently as Zuko's hands flailed in the air and he tried to force out words before thinking them through.

When Zuko finally shut up, breathing hard and wearing a very confused look, Iroh gently offered him another cake. "Zuko, it is not wise to neglect your duties to your country... and if your mother wanted to be found, don't you think she would have come out by now?" Zuko paused, the notion had never even occured to him. But it was impossible... "Maybe she didn't know! Or a situation came up! Or she could be in a prison or..." As hard as he tried to argue, a voice in his head began to agree with Iroh. But why? Did his mother not want him anymore? How could he easily govern his nation until his curiositu and longing were satisfied? Could she be dead? No... No... "No!" shouted Zuko, causing the guards outside to start and turn around to inspect the situation inside.

The firelord put his head in his hands and wished for some kind of solace.

...

I feel like this one was kind of awkward... And a little short... But it was what i came up with so please r&r! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

Distraught as his nephew seemed, Iroh didn't regret his candid approach. It had been hard to be honest with the teenager, but he was a ruler now; he needed to face reality. Maybe Zuko could just push it all behind, for Iroh was happy he was here. He had missed Zuko more and more everyday... He hoped the young man would stay awhile. He could tell there was something else bothering him- it wasn't just his mother. Maybe his advice that was usually reassuring hadn't lifted the prince... no, the firelord's spirits, but perhaps he could help with whatever else was on his mind. Iroh sighed. It seemed like only yesterday Zuko was a little boy. Now, he was the leader of an entire nation!

Iroh glanced at his silent nephew, who was cradling his head in his hands. The older man silently got up and went outside, wanting to give his nephew a few minutes alone. "Good evening, sirs. Anything unusual?" He asked the guards. They all exchanged fire nation style bows. The men shrugged. The tallest one spoke for them. "Its all been normal, general, except we saw two figures in awkward coloration start towards your shop, but when they saw us they fled. Were they planning on giving you trouble?" Iroh paused, puzzled. "Awkward coloration?" The guards nodded. "Blue and Red, sir" Iroh frowned. "That is most peculiar... Thank you, sirs" the men exchanged bows once more, then Iroh returned to his shop.

Zuko's head was still between his hands. He raised it feebly when the older man entered, his one good eye filled with angst. Iroh figured it was time for a subject change.

"How's it going with your lovely lady Mai?" He inquired. Surprisingly, Zuko moaned even more and his expression got even more depressed. Iroh sighed. "What happened..." Zuko inhaled and stood up straight. His face was strained. "You know that I had found that the colonies could not be separated but I didn't know what to do and needed advice..." The firelord continued his story of misplaced trust and secret visits to his father, ending with, "She was upset because I didn't trust her... And she left... But i still love her! When i'm supposed to be thinking about my mom or my firelord duties, Mai is on my mind!" Iroh crossed to the other side of the table and enveloped his nephew within a warm hug.

"Oh zuko, Zuko. Many couples go thru things like this... You just need to apologize and ask forgiveness. Its the only thing to do" Zuko nodded miserably. Iroh stood up abruptly. "I'll give you some time to think over all my advice. I have an errand to run."

Outsode, iroh briefly questioned the guards. "What direction did the two people with the red and blue-" "That way, sir!" Blurted out another soldier. "Thank you!" Called the tea maker over his shoulder as he rushed away. He knew Aang and his girl, a waterbender who wore blue, were staying in Ba Sing Se. But what might Mai be doing here?

He knocked on the door of one of the villas. Sure enough, a drowsy Aang opened up. "Oh General Iroh! Good to see you! What are you doing here!" The cheerful monk's words nearly slurred from exhaustion. He had been working all day. "I am here to see Katara and Mai?" Aang nodded. "Come on in! How'd you figure out Mai was in town?" Iroh smiled at the inquisitive avatar. "Oh, I just had a hunch", the older man stepped thru the threshold. "What a lovely place!" He observed.

Just then, Katara burst into the room. When she saw him, her face deadpanned. She looked emotionless, but Iroh could tell by her roving eyes that she was not calm at all. "Uh, um.. General Iroh! Its good to see you!" Iroh smiled warmly. "And it is good to see you, lovely lady Katara. I was wondering, though if I could speak to Mai?" Katara blanched. "You know Mai's here? How!?" Iroh smiled. "Some guards saw you two... And Aang confirmed my suspicions at the doorway." Katara glared at Aang, who grinned sheepishly.

She didn't know what to say until Mai walked in. "General Iroh", she bowed traditional fire nation style, her face and motions stiff. "Lay Mai", Iroh bowed back. "Why are you here?" The pretty girl was direct. Iroh allowed the forced smile to slide off his face, he was all serious now.

"I'm truly sorry to bother you, but my nephew seems to be sinking into depression... over you."


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

"Over me or over his mother?" Asked Mai dryly. Katara winced. The roughness of her voice was really sharp (excuse the oxymoron). General Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "Both, I believe." Mai sniffed a little. "Sorry, sir, but I don't really want to talk now... I don't want to see your nephew anymore. In fact, i don't want to see him again, ever..." Iroh just nodded more.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Mai, forgive my intrusion. I guess i'll just be on my way now", Iroh got up and left without argument, but it was Mai who looked defeated when the door closed. Abruptly, she stood up and grabbed her cloak.

"I'm going for a walk", Aang opened his mouth to object but Katara shot him a glance. "Okay, Mai" she offered the girl a smile, but the return was weak. After the tall girl left, Aang sprang to his feet. "We have to follow!" He exclaimed. Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "I think Mai needs some privacy. Plus, she can take care of herself" She said gently. Aang put on a pleading puppy face. "Please? Its not safe for her to be out now... Anti-fire nation feelings are still pretty strong in the earth kingdom... And I wanna see where she's going!" His voice was so cute that Katara could not say no. "Fine..." "YAY!" Shouted Aang. Katara smiled. Sometimes, with him being the avatar and all, she forgot he was only twelve.

Aang planted a quick kiss on her cheek, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. They glimpsed Mai's retreating figure on the other side of the square and eagerly followed. Stealthily racing across the upper ring, for Mai was running, Katara found herself experiencing euphoric nostalgia. The secrecy and the speed reminded her of the year spent traveling the world on an amazing adventure. Sure, there was security and peace and it was a better world now, but part of her missed everything.

She snapped out of it when Mai stopped in front of a fountain surrounded by pretty lights. The water seemed to sparkle and the fountain seemed to glow as Mai sat on the rim (next to a sign that read 'do not touch or swim in fountain') and pulled out a shuriken. The firelight illuminated her silhouette and the star's blade. Katara wanted to run out a give her a hug, she looked so lonely, but she knew Mai would be furious if she discovered they had followed her. Beside her, Aang gripped Katara's hand.

Katara squeezed back. She hoped that Aang and her relationship would not go through anything like this... It had become a fear of hers over the last day.

Suddenly, Mai whirled around, her emotionless face was given away by her narrowed eyes that were roving the scene. Suddenly, she hurled the shuriken and then a muffled "Argh!" Was heard. Aang and Katara froze.

A group of men in black masks leapt out from the shadows. They circled Mai like vultures circle a corpse, silent. Aang prepared to leap in and stop the fight, but Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. "Wait" she mouthed.

Mai's calm, bored voice sounded through the square. "What do you want." It did not sound like a question, it was just a flat, monotone sound. One man spoke, his voice equally cold. "You don't belong here, missy", and with that, Mai was thrown backwards by a huge slap of rock. They were all earthbenders! Midair, Mai flipped and landed on her feet like a cat. She charged the men, letting her projectiles fly. There were "oomph"s when some found their targets, but most of the men raised up shields and protected themselves. Then, they hurled chunks of earth at her as she dodged and zigzagged, panting. Aang tensed up. "Katara, this is getting dangerous. I should help. She could get hurt!" But before either of them could do anything, the most unexpected thing happened.

"HEY!" A wave of fire, the flames hungry and harsh, crashed through the clearing, avoiding Mai and causing the men to curse and shriek. More blasts followed as a tall warrior burst out and advanced, shooting fire from his fists. The attackers quickly got reorganized and started to attack when Zuko lit his duel swords on fire and lunged, taking out earthbenders left and right. They began to flee, rushing away as fast as they could. When the last one had escaped, the firelord turned anxiously towards Mai.

"Are you okay?" He started towards her but she stopped him wi a glare. "What are you doing here. I was doing fine. I don't need you!" Zuko stopped, confused. "But, Mai-" "Go away", she interrupted, stepping forward and pushing him. He didn't budge. "Mai, please, listen to me, I-" the pale girl scowled. "No. Go away... Zuko. Go away." She turned around and fled, leaving Zuko standing there. Katara and Aang watched silently as he hesitated, than raced off after her. They dropped down out of hiding and stared at each other. "We need to follow them. And then we need to find out who those guys were!" Aang began running in the wake of the firenation nobles. Katara followed without pause.

She had seen something that the boys had missed, and she needed to stop them from reaching her new friend, because she doubted either if them had seen the tears rushing down the knife throwers face.


	9. Chapter 9

SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! i had a huge test and waaay too much hw. but im back now! Also this is kind of short... Cuz i have this dumb thing called writers block

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

Zuko ran as fast as he could after Mai's fleeing figure. "Wait! Mai! I need to talk to you!" He cried, pouring on speed. Wow, he had had no idea how fast his girl could run... But he was gaining on her. "Mai!"

"Go away!" She shrieked, running even faster. However, Zuko could see she was tiring as she made the next turn. There seemed to be perspiration bedecking her face.

Zuko increased his pace, his heart beating in frantic bursts as he slowly but surely caught up. He could hear Aang and Katara running behind him, and soon enough, Aang was beside him on a speeding ball of air in a blink of an eye. Inspired by the use of bending, Zuko fired up his hands and used the force of the heat as propellers. It looked as if Mai had no chance. She finally stopped, gasping for breath and facing the other direction. In the coldest voice that cut Zuko, shivering through his bones and slicing his heart, she said "Leave me alone. Can't you see I don't want to talk to you?" Zuko stepped forward, opening his mouth, when two huge tendrils of water shot out from behind the boys and grasped both of them, dragging them backwards.

Katara stood there, pulling the avatar and the firelord along like little puppets, expertly yanking and twisting her arms. Zuko struggled in alarm. He turned around and opened his mouth to say "What are you doing?", but then he saw the waterbender's eyes, fierce with determination. And sorrow. She was staring at Mai with an understanding light in her eyes. Zuko turned to look for Mai, but all he saw was her retreating figure.

The water relinquished both boys and they tumbled over. "Agni... Why did you do that?" Spluttered Zuko. Aang looked equally confused. "Yeah, Katara, why would you..." He trailed off as Katara waterbended the water out of their clothes and back into her pouch. She did not offer up any explanation, and Zuko at least had the sense to stay silent. In his head, he despaired over Mai. Why... Why had he been so foolish! Agni, he needed her and he missed her; he definitely should have trusted her more. It's just... He didn't trust anyone. It had all slipped his mind and seemed surreal. Zuko desperately wished he had never gotten lost. Spiritually...

Of course, Aang's curiosity got the better of him. "Why did you do that?" The airbender inquired, almost pouting. Katara sagged, she seemed tired. "We need to go home, Aang, and Zuko probably needs his rest if he wants to find his mother."

The words hit Zuko like cold water. In his haste to rescue and make up with Mai, his mother had completely slipped his mind! How could he have forgotten?! Zuko felt a wave of guilt and shame. "Yeah, I better go..."

Zuko got up, and there was awkward silence. "Well, i'm pretty tired", Aang rubbed his head sheepishly. Zuko blinked. He had forgotten that Aang wasn't even quite 13 yet. "Yeah. That's cool. I'm going to go back to Uncle's" Zuko started walking in the opposite direction, but as soon as the young couple disappeared, he ran after them.

It wasn't far to the house Aang and Katara were staying in. He quickly snuck around the back, and began searching for a room that might hold Mai. He found it quickly, a room to the side of the house, on the top floor. The light was on and he could see her silhouette through the paper window. Zuko wasn't quite sure how to get her attention.

He looked around until he found a small rock. Well, it was worth a try... He chucked it at the window. The silhouette startled and looked around. Zuko quickly bent over and threw another one. This time, the silhouette's head snapped towards the window, and it opened.

"What do you want, Zuko", said a very bored voice. But even the firelord wasn't dense enough to miss the anger beneath it.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG i jave been sooo busy and i apologize a thousand times over i swear i have been trying to write but i have sooo many tests and a lot of horse riding stuff...l but heres what i have scraped together! yay!

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

Mai had finished wiping away those cursed tears and her heart rate had slowed back to normal. She didn't lean out of her open window, she just stood there like a statue. However, she was fairly sure that it was Zuko out there. Only he would do something as foolish and silly as throw pebbles and actually mean it. She refused to sigh out loud, that would only make him think she was reminiscing over his stupid antics. And she wasn't... Although she could not banish the memory of the sincere firelord kneeling to present her with ruby red roses and slipping, landing flat on his face and blushing furiously over his failed attempt at an earnest declaration of love. But that was over now... He didn't trust her...

"Mai!" Mao's head snapped in the direction of the window. "Go away", she said, mustering the most normally bored 'mai' voice she could. It was hard, strange considering she had kept control in much tenser situations than this. "Mai... Please listen to me... I just need to talk to you... Then I'll leave." "Sure", Mai felt her voice rasp harshly and she felt a twinge of guilt for being so blatant with her boyfr... Ex boyfriend when he was already going through a hard time. But he deserved it- he had out her through a hard time too!

"Mai, I..." Zuko went on to talk about how he was sorry and how he was wrong, but Mai tuned out. She knew if she listened, she would be inclined to forgive him... His voice kept breaking and he sounded like he was crying. Mai had to grit her teeth and began counting in her head to distract herself from this, a trick she had learned while sitting through Azula's crazed rants and Ty Lee's overenthusiastic shopping trips.

"So please forgive me, I swear I'll never not trust you again... Please! Believe me! Trust me!" Zuko begged. On ordinary circumstances, Mai would have sneered at the firelord, ruler of the firenation, begging like a pathetic little puppy, but instead, she felt another stupid tear drifting down her cheek, tracing a moist path on her pale skin. Agni... Zuko hadn't been the only one without trust in their relationship...

"You're right. I didn't trust you either... But if we don't trust each other, I guess we shouldn't be together." Her flattest, coldest voice sent shivers through even herself. "Mai, wait! I love-!" She never heard the rest of Zuko's frantic plea because she had already slammed the window closed and was silently crying into her pillow. She stayed awake, face buried in the bed, until dawn...

The next morning, Katara and Aang were quietly eating breakfast, waiting for her. Mai made sure that her face was devoid of any emotion and not flushed or red from her tears. She was like a marble statue, politely nodding to the avatar and his girlfriend before announcing that she would be going somewhere else and leaving that afternoon.

"Thanks for letting me stay..." She couldn't smile but she tried to lighten her dark voice. "It was a pleasure!" Aang and Katara stood together, close and side by side. Mai pushed away a twinge of envy. The pair was so happy and trusting, while her relationship with Zuko was marred with distrust and heartbreak. It was better they split... She deserved better and he deserved better...

That afternoon, Mai slung her red fire nation pack over her shoulder and started to leave the city. She walked through a busy marketplace, but the deafening noise seemed to fade away until Mai was walking silently and alone in a quiet, empty square filled with loud strangers. She sighed. So much for getting away from her troubles. Going home to the firenation would be nice, though. Maybe Ty Lee could drag her on a miserable outing to shop for ridiculous clothes and drive her insane with constant jabbering. Mai could have smiled; at least Ty Lee was one thing that would stay the same when her life was changing so much.

Finally, Mai reached the train station. She hardly noticed the berth the locals gave her, a strange, solemn girl in fire nation red. She bought her ticket and prepared to hop aboard the train out of the city when two things stopped her.

First, a handsome young man in fire nation red and a lurid scar over his left eye came barreling towards her, shouting "Mai!" Second, a large chunk of earth came at her side and hurled her across the station, crushing her against a pillar.

Bystanders began screaming. It was actually a pleasurable sound, thought Mai grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

...

Zuko saw the boulder pin Mai to the pillar, and now he was furious; red clouding his vision and blood roaring in his ears. The only thing keeping him from throwing himself forward to help Mai was his usually never present sensible self.

Distract...

Zuko leapt forward, landing in front of Mai in a defensive crouch. He had to fend off the earthbenders so Mai had time to find a way to get away. He was trusting her clever mind to get herself out of the situation... Which although was smart, still bothered him. He readied himself as rocks came hurtling toward him, ducking, dodging, and blasting them. Zuko was acutely aware that a crowd was gathering and people were screaming, but on his mind's forefront were the three burly men in black masks and black clothes, one wielding twin hammers, another a mace and chain. However, the strongest was weaponless, his feet bare, using his huge stature to put some muscle into every stone sent hurtling towards the agile firelord, who avoided them all, then drew his duel swords and lit them on fire.

Women and children shrieked, screamed, and cried. Men shouted things like "woah!", and "calm down!" The three attackers paid no heed, and they seemed to be stronger with every chuck of earth, while Zuko was tiring slowly. He hoped Mai had escaped by then...

Then, the teamwork fell apart as the men began to advance individually, rather than storming him with a rain of hard, painful clods of pavement. Zuko slashed at the man with the dual hammers, and then kicked him back with a hot flare of flame. The man hit the ground unconscious. Then, the one with the mace and chain approached him, but the clumsy weapon was too slow and awkward to hit Zuko. He went on the attack, and sent him flying with a blast of fire from both fists. Zuko couldn't help but feel pleasure at his easy victories.

His luck ran out there, though. The last attacker was silent, but confident as he hurled a huge wall of earth at Zuko, only to have him blast through it with a searing sheet of fire. Then, twin spikes hurtled towards his shoulders, making the firelord jump out of the way in the nick of time. He flipped midair, but he saw a ridged path, an earthen trail, snaking towards his landing place, meant to unbalance him when he touched down. Zuko dived forward midair, and rolled forward to his feet, breathing hard. Then, as he panted, he realized two sheer and massive walls of stone, stretching from one end of the train station to the other, were charging at him. There was not enough time to get out of the way, he realized frantically. Zuko made a hopeless run for it, knowing that his life was about to end. Surprisingly, he only regretted that he hadn't been able to make up with Mai and say goodbye to everyone. The life he always dreamed of with his uncle, friends, and his love flashed before him as the earth roared at him. And then, all at once, the walls sank into the ground inches away from his body.

"What?" He muttered, disconcertedly relieved, head spinning. Then, Zuko looked to his attacker. The man was unconscious and pinned to the ground with two shurikens. He smiled happily, and turned around dazed.

"Mai! You're okay!" The tall girl's bored face twitched. She looked like she wanted to smile. He stumbled forward, exhausted and weakened, to his girl. She looked even slightly amused. "Mai, I love you and I'm sorry..." He managed to choke out before falling to the ground at her feet.

...

Mai sighed at her lover. "I know that, you idiot", she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder like he was a rag doll. Then, she walked over to the knocked out man, stooped awkwardly, and plucked her knives out of the ground (and his robes). Lastly, the tall, pale, and thin woman pulled her train ticket out of her pocket and gave it to a random child at the side of the silent crowd that was watching her with intent eyes. The young woman had entered the fight late, but she had done so with impressive skill, not to mention she was fire nation: a rare sight here even after the war.

"Well... I guess I don't need that anymore", Mai nodded at the child with an expressionless face. He stared at her, eyes wide, as if to say 'who is this pretty lady with the harsh and raspy voice?'

But Mai had already turned and left; the crowd cleared a path for her as she carried Zuko over her shoulder and out of the station.

She heard murmurs as she left, heading at a steady and brisk walk for the Jasmine Dragon. "Firenation?... Firelord?..." Mai chuckled a low and throaty chuckle. Truly a rare event. Too bad nobody was there to witness, excepting her unconscious boyfriend.

...

Wow, thats not where I was heading but I like it okay :) I've been busy this holiday- glad to finally update!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

I will try to make an effort to lengthen the chapters thanks to a very nice reviewer!

* * *

Iroh really wasn't too surprised when Mai entered his shop carrying an unconscious Zuko over her shoulder. She strode in nonchalantly and headed up the steps where she presumed his room would be. Iroh began making some tea, figuring she would want some for herself and Zuko.

As the sweet aroma emanated from the heavenly drink, Mai made her way down the stairs. Iroh smiled amiably, setting a tea cup down in front of her. However, Mai wasn't dense enough to not notice the third cup on the tray. "I'll take it to him later", she smiled a small, wan smile. Mai sipped her tea delicately like a lady; it was force of habit. Iroh beamed when she smiled pleasantly at the taste.

"What exactly happened?" He asked. "I was at the train station when some more earth benders attacked", she said it simply, and Iroh knew it was the truth but not the whole truth... "More earth benders? Mai, have you been attacked before?" Iroh gazed at the young woman, concerned. She just shrugged. "It was nothing." "You've been attacked multiple times! That's hardly nothing!" He argued. Mai looked down at her tea, trying to act unaffected. "Does Zuko know?" Iroh finally asked after an awkward pause. "Yeess..." Mai stretched out the word. Then, she stood. 'Wow' thought Iroh. 'She's really tall!' "Um, well, I guess I'll bring Zuko his tea. Thank you General Iroh" She began to bow fire nation style, before Iroh stopped her. "Please, call me uncle. No need for such formalities!" He gave her a friendly pat on the back and handed her the steamy tea cup. Mai gave a rare and beautiful smile, delicate as a lily. "Thanks... Uncle."

* * *

Mai opened the door to Zuko's room. "Zuko...?" She stepped in cautiously, the tea steady in her left hand. Zuko, still unconscious, was lying on the bed, flopped over loosely. He was muttering something. Mai walked over to him, then tilted her head to listen. "Dear Agni... Mai...!" The pale girl stifled a laugh with her hand. Agni knows what he was dreaming of! She swiftly jabbed him, causing him to blink his eyes open slowly. "Mai... Am I dreaming?" He asked confused. She raised an eyebrow. "You tell me. Now drink your tea like a good firelo-!" Zuko grabbed her, knocking the tea from her grasp and onto the floor. Mai winced at the loud clatter; poor Iroh would have one cup less- Before she could continue breathing, thinking, or anything else, he was kissing her. She felt his strong arms snake around her waist as he pulled her closer into his lap. To her dismay, her mind forgot all about being sarcastic and playing hard to get, and she began kissing him back, her hands finding their usual place around his neck. The kiss was strong, warm, and brightening- oh, how she had missed his kisses!

Mai was even sad when they broke apart, while Zuko, on the other hand, was grinning like a fool. "Mai, Mai, Mai" was all he could say. "Yes, yes, yes?" She asked, regaining some of her composure. He smiled at her snarky reply. "I..." "Go on?" She teased, her face forming the perfect smirk. "I... Am so ashamed for what I did; I was so stupid! But I figured out two things." Mai's interest piqued. "Which are?" "First of all, I can't live without you. Second of all... I have three words to say." Mai smiled. She never got tired of those words and the thrill they gave her. Zuko opened his mouth, and Mai failed to see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I... Am sorry."

"What?!" Mai tried to stop the words from leaving her mouth. Then, she blushed, embarrassed. Zuko laughed; and she scowled good naturedly- he was one of the only people in the world who could trick her like that. Before she could whack him or threaten him, though, he grabbed her hands. "I love you, Mai. Forever. And I hope you know... Um, that I know that I was a fool, and I swear I'll never do anything of the sort again! If that makes sense?" He finished, abash. Mai scolded herself while she smiled. _Come on Mai! You are made of sterner stuff than this! Don't give in so easily to wimpy Zuko!_ But nevertheless, the smile grew to the biggest smile she had ever smiled. Zuko looked at her in awe, so she figured it must look okay.

"You have the most beautiful smile in the world." He said earnestly, standing up without relinquishing her hands and pulling her up with him. Mai blushed as he continued to look at her. However, after a moment, her old self stepped back up. "This is getting awkward, let's go down and see your uncle." She began tugging him gently down the stairs, when he suddenly let go and enveloped her in a soft hug. Mai felt herself melt against him, feeling resolved for the first time in a while. No, Mai wasn't easy... but grudges only hurt the grudger... and after all, there were definitely people in life worth forgiving.

* * *

Yeah, sorry it was a little short. And fluffy. but this isn't the end! They still have to deal with the earth bender resistance! And Mai will get back in character... I just had to be a little sappy here. Is it unrealistic?


	13. Chapter 13

Zuko makes a plan to find his mother, his friends make a plan to reunite him with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend makes a plan to rid herself of boredom...

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Btw this takes place after "the promise" and before/during/after "the search"

* * *

Zuko felt like the lead weight on his heart had disappeared. He had finally made up with Mai! Her cool, slender hand rested comfortably in his, and it took all of his willpower not to crush his fingers around it and never let it go. Yet, instead of running around yelling his happiness to everyone around him, he just beamed and gently led her down the stairs. His once crazed face that had been twisted with misery, stress, and anger adopted an happy, cute, endearing look- maybe compensation for a childhood ripped away. The firelord entered the main room to see his uncle smiling and sipping tea.

"Zuko! I am glad you are okay!" The old man smiled and rose to embrace his nephew. "I was worried; you disappeared for an entire day! Your royal guard was frantic!" Zuko's smile faded slightly. "I hope they weren't too bothered..." Iroh wagged a finger. "They are still searching... Oh well. Have some cakes!" He whipped a platter covered with cakes out from behind his back and presented it proudly. Zuko eagerly reached for one, then blushed and withdrew his hand. He didn't want to look like a pig in front of Mai! However, a pale arm snaked around him and daintily plucked a cake. Zuko turned around to see Mai raise an eyebrow, then stuff the cake into her mouth like... Like Toph! Zuko's jaw dropped, but Mai just wiped her mouth with the edge of her sleeve, then went back to being an epitome lady. Surprising, because Mai was a lady. She didn't hide behind a mask with that part of her; refined was what she was. Sokka called it stuffy, Aang called it plain, but Zuko loved how she could hold herself together in tough situations; kicking ass and looking elegant at the same time...

"Zuko, I know you love me, but you don't have to stare at me like that", Mai waved a a hand in front of his face. Zuko turned red again and coughed, his train of thought overturned. He looked back at his uncle, who was chuckling with undisguised humor. However, the humor vanished as the dawn of remembrance lit Iroh's wise eyes. The young couple frowned at the sudden change.

"Uncle? Is something wrong?"

"Tell me about these earth bender attacks, please." Zuko froze. He had forgotten about that! His mind began racing. A rebellion of anti firenation benders? The target for both assaults was Mai... "Um, Mai was attacked twice; once at night by fountain square, once at the train station. There were masked earth benders, dressed in brown. But with black masks. Ummm, they... They were well equipped with good weapons, and their bending for the most part was decent. There was just one who was... Amazing. Or just very clever. Either way, he created a massive moving earth wall and nearly killed me before Mai knocked him out." Iroh frowned at Zuko's explanation. "How did they know exactly where she would be?" He asked. Zuko opened his mouth, then hesitated. He had no idea...

"I spent the day out with Katara, they might have seen me then and tracked me, since I was wearing fire nation red. Also, after the first... encounter, they could have heard my... arguments with Zuko." Mai stepped forward, her blank face not revealing her concentration- by force of habit. Zuko glanced with concern at his girlfriend. Whoever was trying to hurt her and his nation would pay. And who knows, maybe they knew something about his mom too,

"General Iroh, we got the message! We are here!" announced Katara as she and Aang stepped into the shop.

"Mai?" asked Aang. "MAI!" squealed Katara.

* * *

sorry for not updating in a while! More to come soon.., hopefully tonight!


	14. Sorry I suck Chapte plus authors not

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or anything of this... Its just fan writing for fun (duh)

Sorry. Im the worst writer ever; from now on its just gonna be one shots because I SUCK. I havent updated in forever and my only (and very poor) excuse is that ive been busy with school and exams AND im so lazy it hurts. I apologize a thousand times over for everyone who actually took time to read this, and i apologize for what im about to do.

Im going to end with this chapter... Firstly, because its kind of going nowhere and second of all, the search part one and mai's rebound comic came out; im obsessed with all things canon and though i enjoy reading stories that differ from the reality, i cant write it without being bothered. So... Sorry and here goes:

After Katara and Aang had gotten caught up with the situation, everyone sat down at the table to talk about what was happening next. Currently, they had been sitting for ten hours, and Mai was about to die... even Azula hadn't been this bad! everyone was arguing (friendlily of course). Katara and Aang wanted to track down the rebels, Zuko wanted to find his mom, Iroh wanted to drink tea, and Mai was bored. Petty usual and typical.

"THEY ARE ENDANGERING YOU AND YOUR COUNTRY! We have to go after them!" Katara exclaimed, looking to Aang for back up. "I agree with Katara; if we don't stop this, somebody could get hurt", he frowned thoughtfully, fingers casually intertwined with his emotional girlfriend's. "But my mom... That's a priority. These rebels aren't my citizens, it may not be wise to try and apprehend them, I'll right King Kuei a letter, but right now, I think I need to go home... There's somebody I need to see."

Katara sighed from exasperation. Mai sighed with boredom. After a few moments of silence, Katara nodded. "Fine, and we can help you too, after we wrap up things here in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks guys, you don't have to do that." "But they will", drawled Mai, wishing for something interesting to happen.

Not much did, until Aang and Katara finally left. And Iroh left to go to sleep. Now, alone with Zuko, Mai's bored face ceased to be... Well, bored. She sidled up to him and lay her head on his shoulder, invoking the invariable response of an arm around her shoulders and a short peck on the forehead. Her white cheeks flushed delicately, and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Finally, Mai broke the silence. "I really, really hate to say this, but we need to break up." "WHAT?!" Shrieked Zuko. "Well, we are not supposed to be together yet. i need to go work in my aunt's flower shop and find out about the "we-kiss-up-to-ozai society" that wants to bring him back. Who knows, they might be behind the rebels." Zuko pondered this. "Wow. I guess your right. I hope they write more so We can get back together AGAIN for the third time..." He replied. Mai let out a rare smile.

"Don't worry, dolt. It's highly and strongly implied we will be getting back together." She pressed her lips to his and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Mai stood up and smoothed out her robes. "Gotta get going, see you around!" And left abruptly, chuckling silently at Zuko's disappointed face.

Zuko waited until Mai left, than screamed, "DAMN YOU GENE!" then he went to bed. Sure, it was only 8:30, but he was tired!

That sucked. sorry, at least its over, right? Haha


End file.
